She's All I'll Ever Need
by GroversCSI
Summary: A sad story....but one I felt the need to write. GSR. Character Death


Title: She's All I'll Ever Need Author: Ashley R. (GroverCSI)  
Legal Grabble: For all those big people at CBS and those who  
work with CSI, please don't sue me..I'm just having fun! Summary: She's all he'll ever need...  
Other Fluff: I'm not a big fan of sad stories, but this one  
came to me, and felt the need to write it. Please send feed  
back to stunt_kite_flyer@juno.com I would love to hear from you  
all..oh and it's not archived anywhere, but if you know  
someplace where I could put it, email me!  
  
Grissom looked into the mirror as he straitened his silk black tie. Using his hands he smoothed the few wrinkles in his black suit. Images of her racing thought his mind.  
  
Here I am Broken Wings Quiet thoughts Unspoken dreams Here I am Alone again And I need her now To hold my hand  
  
He heard a knock at his door. Having a last look at himself, he went to go answer it. Catherine looked him up and down. She was wearing a long formal black dress. He stepped out of his townhouse closing the door behind him. He followed Catherine down the stairs, and the car that awaited them. While she got into the driver seat, he took his place in the passenger seat. Behind him was Jim, Greg, Warrick, and Nick. All wearing their best black suits. Catherine began their journey to their destination.  
  
Chorus: She's all, she's all I ever had She's the air I breathe She's all, she's all I ever had  
  
Everyone had gathered in the church. All the cops and people from the lab. Doc Robbins was sitting down in the back talking to a couple of cops, with David by his side. Grissom had never seen these people so dressed up before. He knew that she would have been surprised, and told all of them it wasn't worth the effort. Catherine led him to the front where they took their seats.  
  
It's the way she makes me feel It's the only thing that's real It's the way she understands She's my lover, she's my friend And when I look into her eyes It's the way I feel inside Like the man I want to be She's all I'll ever need  
  
Several people began to talk. Sharing their favorite memories of her. It was Greg, Nick and Warrick's turn. They told their funny stories and shed a few tears. It was Nick's speech that got to everyone however. "I wanted to thank everyone for coming. While some of you never got the chance to really get to know the real Sara Sidle, I did. I must tell you that she is one of the most beautiful women that I have ever had the chance of knowing. I know that if she were here right now, that she would tell us that we are all wasting our time, here talking about her. That we should be at work, catching the next bad guy. We all know that with Sara, work was her life. She wouldn't have had it any other way. So when you feel like giving up at your job, or feel burnt out, think of Sara. Think of how much she loved to work, but now can't. So work for her. In her memory. Catch the next bad guy. We all love and miss you Sar!" Nick wasn't through with what he wanted to say, but he broke. The tears flowed so heavy that Greg and Nick had to help him sit back down.  
  
So much time So much pain (but) There's one thing That still remains (it's the)  
  
The way she cared  
  
The love we shared And through it all She's always been there  
  
After the service they all gathered at the gravesite. Sara was lowered to her final resting place. Grissom gave a slight smile that she would finally get the rest that she needed.  
  
She's all, she's all I ever had In a world so cold so empty She's all, she's all I ever had  
  
Grissom was back in his townhouse. Lying on his bed, still in his suite staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that she was gone. It was so wrong; he never got to tell her. His only peace was that she died saving a young woman's life. Sara was driving home and noticed a young girl running on the side of the road, naked and screaming. She pulled over, jumped out and ran to the girl. A man was right behind her yielding a gun. Sara grabbed the girl and ran toward the Tahoe. She told the girl if something happened to drive away, no matter what. As the girl got in passenger seat, Sara opened the door to the driver's side. The man pulled his gun and shot Sara in the heart. With her final energy, Sara threw her keys at the young girl and told her to get the hell out of there. With that she lock the doors, and slammed it shut, just before she fell to the road. The girl took off, and found help. Sara was dead before she hit the ground, but she had saved the young girls life. She was a hero in everyone's eyes. The man who killed her was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole.  
  
It's the way she makes me feel It's the only thing that's real It's the way she understands She's my lover, she's my friend And when I look into her eyes It's the way I feel inside Like the man I want to be She's all I'll ever need  
  
Grissom began to cry. He screamed, cursing Sara for caring. Cursing her for leaving him. He needed her so bad. When he ran out of energy he stared to drift off to sleep. As he fell asleep he swore he heard Sara's voice say, "Grissom, I know you love me. That girl needed help, and I wouldn't change a thing. I'm waiting for you. Now go catch the next fool who thinks he can do others harm. I love you." Then he felt a kiss on his forehead. He sat up with a start..but there was nothing. He laid down, with a new found piece, whispering, "I love you to Sara," and fell to sleep. 


End file.
